


It's the shy ones

by Muavi_Teri



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Drunk Blow Jobs, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Graphic Blow Job, Light Dom/sub, Mild Kink, Mildly Dubious Consent, Never Have I Ever, Public Blow Jobs, Reader-Insert, Truth or Dare, Under-negotiated Kink, Voyeurism, shy reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:28:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Muavi_Teri/pseuds/Muavi_Teri
Summary: Reader insert. Reader has a reputation for being a prude and for starting arguments with Sweet Pea. Her best friend (OC) mentions to Cheryl that reader isn't as innocent as she seems. Betty, trying to find out why reader doesn't like Sweet Pea, invites the reader to a party. Alcohol, drinking games, and a graphic blow job ensue.Y/n = your name. Please feel free to copy/download and replace with your name or a name you like :)





	1. Tuesday

Tuesday

"Yeah I know what scissoring is, Cheryl. y/n went on a rant last week about how ridiculous it was." Riley shook his head  
"y/n? really? she seems like such a prude." Cheryl looked up from their lab table  
He nearly choked on his laughter, trying to keep quiet in class. "That's hilarious Cheryl. I know she comes off like that but she is not as goody-two-shoes as she seems. I swear."  
"I doubt that, she looks like the girl next door in a frumpy coat." Cheryl rolled her eyes "I don't think she could loosen up even if she were drowning in cognac."  
"It's true she doesn't let people in easy, but she can loosen up every once in a while." he defended "It just needs to be the right circumstances. Next time you have a party invite her. I bet she'll surprise you."   
"or you could just give me the gossip?" Cheryl teased, setting the vial she was holding back into the stand next to her chemistry textbook.  
"She is my bestie. She regularly covers for me when I sneak out of the house for some quality time with Kevin. I'm not about to spill her dark secrets. Besides, Cheryl, she has worked hard on her puritanical reputation" he laughed again. "it's not for me to ruin the mirage completely."  
"instead you'd just peak my interest and then mischievously tell me nothing." Cheryl accused, watching the timer.  
"I didn't do it on purpose. You were the one who brought up scissoring." he rebuked  
"Technically, Chuck brought up scissoring. When he asked if that's how my perfect pink tulip and I have fun"   
"which is why I thank God every day that Chuck Clayton is as straight as an arrow. He may have the looks, but that personality just isn't worth it." Riley lamented, turning off the burner as the timer dinged. "Oh, I almost forgot. I won't be in class Thursday. You should be able to finish the lab just fine without me though."  
"going to another swim meet?" Cheryl asked as she measured the next solution  
"Yeah, I'm leaving tonight and won't be back until Monday. It's team tryouts for the regional association." he smiled  
"I still wish you would consider rejoining the Riverdale swim team. With JayJay is gone they don't have a chance against central High." Cheryl lamented  
"I couldn't stay on the team this year. It's just different with him not there as team captain." Riley shrugged, patting Cheryl gently on her shoulder.


	2. Wednesday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> reader snaps at Sweet pea over nothing

Wednesday

"what is your history paper on, Betty?" Fangs asked, casually throwing his arm around her as he plopped down on the couch. Sweet Pea fell into the chair opposite them as Jug took Betty's other side.   
"USAir Flight 427" she smiled " It was a mysterious plane crash in 1994. What about you?"  
"I'm avoiding it. I'll probably just reuse the paper I wrote on pearl harbor back at southside." he shrugged  
"you're lucky it fits the 'national tragedy' theme" Jughead smirked. "If I had history this semester I would have written mine on the closing of Twilight drive-in" he added, more solemnly. "That was a tragedy."  
"not really a national tragedy, though, Juggy" Betty replied.  
"I'm doing the Salem witch trials" Sweet Pea interjected as he pulled open a candy bar. "It wasn't national at the time but I think the influence is what matters."  
y/n glanced over at them from her table behind the couch, narrowing her eyes a little.   
"Last year y/n did an essay on that" Jughead recalled "Hey, y/n, did you take history with Haggly or Adams?" he called over to you  
"Haggly. How do you remember that?" she chuckled  
"cause one of them pinned it up in the hallway for three months" he replied  
"I'm surprised your principle didn't have it removed." Sweet Pea said "Witch burning isn't exactly a happy topic"  
"didn't you just say that you were doing your paper on the trials?" y/n asked, her voice getting sharp  
"yeah"  
"you must not have begun your research then... or you're an idiot I suppose." she snapped "They didn't actually burn any of the people who were accused in Salem."  
"okay, jeez." Sweet Pea replied, putting his hands up in casual surrender "I'm just saying that reading about a dozen murdered women doesn't exactly fit the preppy theme here at Riverdale high."  
"wow. You should probably switch topics" y/n replied "because you obviously don't know anything about it"  
"it's just an essay, y/n" Betty said, looking confused "no need to get upset."  
"I'm not upset, just irritated." she huffed, putting her notebook away. "I was studying when you guys interrupted me and he started going on about how women got burned at the stake in Salem. That's blatantly false, by the way" she threw at Sweet Pea. "and it wasn't just women who were accused or executed. Now, excuse me."   
"okay" Jughead glanced around "that was a little over dramatic" he said after she had made her way out of the lounge.   
"yeah, she hates Sweets" Fangs shrugs "dunno why, but she always gets pissy when he talks to her"  
" what did you do?" Betty asked  
"She just has something against serpents." he brushed it off  
"She has never snapped at me like that" argued Fangs. "in fact, she's even kinda nice to me when you aren't around."  
"don't ask me. I don't even talk to her." Sweet Pea shrugged.   
"Weird" said Betty, with a curious expression.


	3. Thursday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Betty invites reader to a party

Thursday

"I reviewed your article for the Blue and Gold, y/n, it's good. I made a few edits, so if you want to go over it before it goes to print you can." Betty smiled at the girl sitting at the Blue and Gold editing desk.   
"That's alright, I'm sure your changes are fine, Betty." y/n nodded at her, with a small smile.   
"cool. by the way, I've been meaning to talk to you." Betty smoothly transitioned "I wanted to ask what's with you and Sweet Pea?"   
"what do you mean?" she asked, frowning.   
"well, it just seems like you have a grudge against him or something. At first I thought it was that he was a southsider, but when you did your Lit project with Anita and seemed to like her just fine. so, now I'm wondering if maybe Sweet Pea did something to get on your bad side?"  
"No. He just says stupid stuff sometimes. why do you care anyway?" y/n asked, a little flustered.   
"He's friends with Jughead and me." she replied, looking suspicious  
"I don't have anything against him" she shrugged. "he just rubs me the wrong way" y/n added at Betty's raised eyebrow.   
"it seems like more than that." she pressed  
"Look, Betty I'm not having a great week, and I really don't want to talk about this." she said a little brusquely   
"I'm sorry" she relented "I didn't mean to push you. Do you want to talk about your week?"  
"it's nothing, my best friend has just been busy is all" Betty was being even more inquisitive than usual it seemed.   
"oh. I remember you said last week that she had some sports thing?" Betty tried to remember  
"um." y/n started "He is a competitive swimmer."  
"Oh. I thought..." she started "sorry again" Betty laughed nervously.  
"it's okay, he has a pretty ambiguous name." she shrugged it off, as she and Betty weren't exactly friends it made sense she had no idea who Riley was. "Any way, he is out of town for a swimming thing and it's just bugging me is all."   
"well, you could hang out with us this weekend if you'd like" Betty offered in a slightly pitying tone.  
"that's alright. I've always got more Netflix to catch up on." she joked  
"We're having a bonfire this weekend, you should come."  
"A bonfire?"  
"Yeah. Just to hang out. Cheryl offered to host at Thistle house." Betty smiled.  
"it's weird that her house has its own name." she chuckled. "but also sorta cool in a very Jane Austen sort of way."  
"It's really nice. So does that mean you'll come?"   
"I don't really know any of your friends Betty" y/n reluctantly said  
"Kevin said he was coming. Jug will be there too, and you seen almost everyone else around school. Come on y/n, it'll be fun!"   
"okay, I guess." she agreed with a small smile.  
"Awesome. It's Friday after school. I think Cheryl said people would be getting there around 8:30. Do you know her address?" Betty threw her bag over her shoulder.  
"I don't think there is anyone in Riverdale who doesn't know where the Blossoms live." she was already regretting agreeing to go.


	4. Friday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cheryl makes sure reader is coming to the party

Friday  
y/n slid into her usual seat next to the windows in the cafeteria. Opening her lunch and pulling a book out. she absentmindedly began to munch on her sandwich as she began to read. As she set down the sandwich to turn the page she heard a very feminine voice say her name. She peered over the top of the book to find Cheryl, bedecked in her usual stunning attire, standing next to the table.  
"Betty Cooper informed me that she invited you to my little Friday soiree." she started  
"um, yeah." y/n replied, putting her book down and trying not to follow the plunging v neckline of Cheryl's red sweater. "I don't have to... I mean, I wasn't really planning on showing up" she stumbled over her reply  
"Au contraire, Nerdette, I'm glad she invited you." Cheryl smiled, and sat down, crossing her legs. "Since you have a bit of a reputation for being a... prude" Cheryl smiled at the girl's scoff "I just wanted to warn you that we will be playing drinking games. The dress code is Party Casual, and I am expecting everyone to be on time."  
"Cheryl, I'll probably just stay home, seriously" she demurred.  
"It will do you some good to socialize, and since my chemistry lab assistant slash partner Riley is always telling me that you actually do have a wild side, I want you to be there." Cheryl grinned with a little shrug and stood up. "8:30. We'll be on the terrace."  
With that she spun on her very fancy heel and swished off to her usual table, engaging in conversation with her groupies as she sat.  
"of course the moment Riley leaves town 'Cheryl Bombshell' is nagging me to come to her party" she grumbled, pulling her phone out.

  
_*what the fuck did you tell Cheryl? I have a 'wild side?' RILEY*_ she texted her best friend. She stared at the phone for a few moments before putting it back down with a huff.


	5. Friday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Party at Thistle House! drinking, Smut (Blow job) and shenanigans!

Friday night

y/n wore a nice dress with a sweater for the occasion. Autumn was just falling on Riverdale and as evening deepened it was bound to get chilly. She didn't really want to go to Cheryl's party. y/n figured that Betty only invited her because felt sorry for her. After Cheryl dropped by her lunch table, though, she felt obligated to show up. Social outcast or not, it seemed like a poor decision to ignore a direct invite from the ruler of Riverdale High. Not to mention that Riley and Cheryl were almost friends and he encouraged y/n to show up. There was already a fire roaring in the fire pit as she got out of the car. Waving goodbye to her mom, she closed the door. "I'll get a ride back with Kevin" she called through the open window.  
"okay dear." her mother replied, pulling away.  
y/n made her way toward the side yard, following the crackling sounds and smoke. There were already quite a few people lounging around on Cheryl's expensive outdoor furniture. Most of them were Southside Serpents, which shouldn't have been surprising given Cheryl's new affiliation with them. There were a few other classmates and a couple people y/n didn't recognize, but it seemed Kevin hadn't arrived yet. She decided to go talk with Betty and was about to sit next to her when she recognized the tall serpent occupying the chair on Betty's other side. Instead of sitting she tried to look casual as Betty greeted her.   
"I see you made it." Betty smiled widely  
"Yeah. Cheryl practically told me I had to, so here I am." she shrugged. "I just wanted to say hi. I'm going to go find something to drink."  
"there is beer in that cooler and soda on the table by the food stuff" Betty pointed.   
"Thanks"   
y/n made her way over to the table and observed the others. All of the Serpents seemed very at home here. They chatted together in a few small groups, talking casually and laughing. Overall there were maybe 25 people at the bonfire, which was much less than y/n expected. y/n helped herself to a drink and then went to lean on a large cement planter near the edge of the area. She sat there sipping on her drink and watching the festivities until Cheryl made her way over.   
"I hope you're enjoying yourself y/n. I'm happy you made it to my party. We're setting up a game of apples to apples over there if you want to join." the hostess announced.   
"I'll come watch everyone play." she smiled, following Cheryl to the table where it was being set up.   
y/n sat quietly watching the game as a group of the guests shouted and laughed through six long rounds. Toni joined her for a while and they quietly chatted about classes as they watched the game. As the game wrapped up most of the Serpents made their goodbyes. Toni explained that there was some event taking place at a bar in Midvale that a bunch of the serpents planned to go to. y/n wasn't sure if she felt disappointed or relieved that Sweet Pea wasn't among the serpents who had left. It was nearing ten, and most of the remaining party goers were people she knew, so she joined Toni by the fire and even accepted a beer when Betty offered. The atmosphere became a little more intimate as five remaining party goers broke off to start up another card game. y/n was about to join them when Cheryl dropped her manicured hands on her shoulders.   
"I think it's time for some truth or dare my little friends." she announced "In case anyone isn't aware of the rules" Cheryl paused and looked pointedly at y/n "they are fairly simple. Each person takes a turn asking someone else truth or dare. Truths can be anything and dares can be anything short of sex. If you don't want to do the dare or answer the truth you can cop out for a shot. We'll go around clockwise. I'll start." she grinned, sitting to y/n's left.   
"I'll grab some shot glasses and bottles" laughed Toni, hopping up.   
"Betty. Truth or dare!" Cheryl challenged.  
"dare" Betty answered immediately.   
"ooh. Starting off with a bang." Cheryl laughed with a malicious smile. "I dare you to act out a fake an orgasm"   
chuckles went around the circle as Jughead sat up with interest.  
"it would be my pleasure." Betty waggled her eyebrows at Cheryl. She leaned back in her chair, dragging a hand up her leg, letting her eyes flutter closed as she started to moan. She fluttered her eyelashes at Cheryl, panting a little and twitched her legs together in a little convulsion. Taking a deep shaky breath she moaned loudly shuddering her legs and torso before throwing her head back and trailing her hand down her neck. She made one more little satisfied sigh and sat up licking her lips as she smirked at Cheryl. Jughead clapped and several of the others cheered.   
"That was actually pretty convincing" said Fangs, pulling another round of laughter from the group.  
"I think that makes it my turn, then." said a serpent named Slash who sat on Cheryl's right. "Jughead, Truth or dare?"  
"Truth" he said as though it were the obvious choice.   
"does Betty really look like that when she cums?" he leered  
"nope." he smiled at her adding darkly "it's much messier than that. but more beautiful"  
there was a general chorus of 'awws' and 'gross' as Betty blushed bright pink.   
"nice" said Cedric "My turn. Cheryl truth or dare?"   
"Dare, of course" she replied. Cedric was a friend of hers, he seemed to know most of the serpents but y/n didn't recognize him as a student at Riverdale.  
"I dare you to give us all a sneak peek of your lingerie." he grinned  
"but of course." she replied, smoothly standing up and beginning to unzip her dress. She pulled the zipper down her back to the top of her butt and shimmied the dress down just a little so the crowd could see the bright red lace bra and panties from the back. She pulled her hair over her front and winked at Toni over her shoulder before beginning to straighten her dress again.   
"hey, we barely saw anything!" Cedric complained  
"You said a sneak peek Ced, not a full show. If you wanted something more specific you should have said so." she retorted securing the clasp at the top of the zipper with ease. "That makes it Betty's turn?"  
"y/n truth or dare?" Betty asked  
"oh. uh" y/n replied, already blushing, a little surprised that Betty had called on her. "truth I guess"   
"hmm" Betty pretended to think, drawing it out. "tell us, do you have any dirty kinks?"  
"that's a tough one." she replied "what's a 'dirty' kink and what isn't is very subjective. I'm guessing you mean kinks that are commonly seen as pretty... kinky?"  
"yeah" nodded Betty  
"Yep." y/n replied, popping the final P loudly.   
"well?" asked Slash  
"Hey, the question was do I have them, not what are they." she defended  
"I told you to be specific" Cheryl shrugged, agreeing  
" Fangs, truth or dare?" Jughead asked, his turn next.   
"Dare baby!" whooped Fangs  
"I dare you to let Toni play with your unlocked phone for a round."   
"What no way! she'll send dirty texts to FP or post shit on facebook!" Fangs hollered as Toni squealed with delight  
"oooh! Yes! give it to me." she cackled waving her hand out for the phone.   
"you could take a shot and skip it" suggested Cheryl  
"like a chicken" added Sweet Pea  
"whatever. Don't text my dad!" he glared at Toni unlocking it before passing it to her. He mumbled under his breath as he glared at Jughead.  
" oh, that makes it me." Said Bunny. She was Cedric's girlfriend, a raven haired beauty that resembled Veronica. "Toni?"  
"truuuuuth" Toni whined, tapping away on Fangs' phone.  
"Does Cheryl snore?"   
"nope" Toni shrugged, barely glancing up "She makes cute little whispery noises though." she added smiling fondly.  
"um." hummed Sweet Pea, looking around the fire. "Cedric, I don't think you've been asked."  
"Truth" he replied  
"most embarrassing moment?" Sweet Pea asked, innocently.  
"Oh come on Sweets! That's not fair." he whined, looking over at Bunny  
"go ahead" she nodded at him.  
"As Sweet Pea is WELL AWARE" he said with emphasis "That would be when me and Bunny got caught by Father O'Leary in the confessional booth. He was giving a tour to some random nuns who all got good eyefuls of my ‘confession session’ with Bunny."   
"holy shit, really?" asked Slash  
"yeah. you're looking at the only teenager in Riverdale who has been officially excommunicated from the holy roman catholic church." he said with a flourish.  
"Bunny wasn't kicked out too?" asked Jughead   
"oh, I'm Jewish" she replied, shaking her head delicately. Jughead nodded and shrugged at her.  
"Fangs?" Sweet Pea looked at him  
"Truth or dare?" he replied  
"Truth. Since last time we played this game you dared me to wax and that shit still stings" Sweet Pea palmed his crotch with an exaggerated wince.   
"stop whining." Fangs Laughed. "How many people sitting around the fire have you fantasized about? Sexually."   
Sweet Pea's eyes swept around the fire as he ticked off his fingers "Eight" he eventually said, very casually  
"Awwww. I knew you were into me!" Fangs laughed after counting everyone up. "Wait' I'm not the only one you haven't, right?" he asked, giving Sweet Pea a sad puppy dog look  
"Everyone else is playing by the letter, Fangs, but since I love you I'll give you a freebie. It's not you babe." he grinned winking at the boy to his left.  
"yeah, yeah, we're all gay for each other" Toni interrupted "Slash?"   
"Truth. but then I gotta bail." he replied, looking at his phone  
"Where are you going?" she asked and then quickly shook her head. "wait, that's not my question! Who was the last person you slept with?"  
"Josie McCoy" Slash smirked Fangs and Sweet Pea both let out a whistle as Cedric high-fived slash.  
"how juvenile" criticized Cheryl.   
"I'm heading home, actually. Joaquin is still in lockup and Saturdays are the only day of the week I can stop by."   
Several of them nodded as he said his goodbyes, messing up both Fangs' and Sweet Pea's hair on the way past. They laughed as they smoothed their looks. "Whose turn was it?" Fangs prompted  
"y/n's" Cheryl replied, looking expectant.  
"Are we asking people in any order?" y/n wondered, looking around   
"No, you can ask anyone" Toni Shrugged  
A blush rose to her cheeks as she glanced around. "um. Betty, Truth or Dare?"   
"Truth"   
"What's your biggest turn-off?" y/n asked, shrugging a little  
"crying probably?" she said after thinking about it for a moment. "there's so many I could list. Like, briefs are pretty gross, and picking your nose, and toenail fungus."  
Jughead immediately mimed picking his nose "What?!" he asked "This isn't the sexiest thing you've ever seen?" Betty Laughed and whacked him on the arm playfully.  
"right you are, Betty" Cheryl chimed in "Bunny. Truth or dare?"  
"Truth"  
"You reveled in getting caught by a bevy of Nuns, didn't you?"  
"I kinda did, though" Bunny admitted, giggling a little.   
"Thought so" Cheryl sing-songed looking to Cedric.  
Cedric shot Bunny a dopey smile. "Bunny. Truth or dare?"   
"what. I just got asked." she huffed "Truth."  
"you wanna go break back in?" Cedric offered, wagging his eyebrows at her suggestively.   
"right now?" she asked. Cedric smiled at her and stood up. Bunny giggled and made her way over to him.  
"get it!" shouted Fangs.  
"Have fun love birds. Play safe." Cheryl called after them as they left.  
"ooh, it's me then." Betty piped up "y/n. Truth or dare.?"  
"Truth" She replied, more quickly this time.  
"what's your problem with Sweet Pea?" She asked boldly. y/n's eyes widened as her face flushed and the overall mood sobered a bit. y/n glanced over at Sweet Pea, her face in a blank expression. She thought a moment before getting up, grabbing a shot glass and choosing vodka from the assembled bottles.   
"Really y/n?" Betty asked as Cheryl and Toni exchanged glances. Sweet Pea let out a quiet and derisive laugh, looking to Fangs who shrugged in confusion.  
y/n blankly took her shot in one gulp without pulling a face. She set the glass by her chair and looked to Jughead. "I think it's your turn" she said, wryly.  
Jughead narrowed his eyes at her, but let the moment pass, turning to fangs "truth or dare?"  
"truth" he answered. "and gimme back my phone! it's been a whole round!" he looked at Toni  
"Whatever, it auto locked like ten minutes ago" she rolled her eyes handing it over  
"what's your greatest fear?"   
"spiders. fucking spiders. holy shit, they are so fucking freaky. They have tons of tiny eyes and way too many legs. uuuugh" he shuddered, as if to shake off an invisible spider.   
"Spiders are pretty gross" agreed Toni, patting Fangs on the shoulder.   
"y/n" Said Sweet Pea, causing her gaze to snap over to him. "truth?" he paused "or dare?"  
She grit her teeth slightly, giving him a strong glare before answering. "Truth"  
"Why the fuck do you hate me?" he asked, a little incredulous.   
"I don't hate you." she softly replied, rolling her eyes as she looked into the fire again. She then quickly said "Fangs it's your turn"  
"Cheryl. Bomb. Shell." Fangs smiled, lightening the mood a little "Truth or..."  
"Dare" she cut him off.   
"I dare you to give your adoring audience a strip tease." he whooped "down to your undergarments" he specified, over pronouncing the word.  
"Brace yourself, then, Fogarty." she replied confidently.   
Cheryl stood up and stepped up onto her chair. She gracefully brought her leg straight up and ran her nails from her ankle to her hip and she brought it back down. She turned and dropped into a crouch on the chair before pressing off the back into a forward flip away from the fire. She turned so she was facing away from the circle, and began to saunter around the outside, brushing her long red hair over one shoulder. As she got to Toni she dipped down and rubbed against her as she rose again, unhooking the clasp at the top of her dresses' zipper. She swung around to the front of the chair and straddled Toni. She swayed in time to an unseen beat as she reached behind, unzipping her dress. She stood again, turning away from Toni she dipped down to touch her toes before standing and dramatically dropping her dress from her shoulders. She stepped out of it, trailing her hand across Toni's face as she swung her hips seductively. She danced slowly around the fire back to her chair, where she casually and gracefully draped herself across it and the two empty chairs from Cedric and Slash. "Come cuddle me, Baby Doll." She purred at Toni. "I'm going to get cold if I'm just wearing this." she ran her hand down her chest to her lacy red panties for emphasis.   
"yaaaas. So Sexy!" she yelled at Cheryl as she jumped up to join her. She scooted Cheryl up a bit and pulled the red head onto her lap, draping her coat over her and then slipping her arms underneath it.  
"Hey! No Funny Business!" called Betty, suspiciously eyeing them  
"of course not" Toni winked back. "it's still my turn though. y/n, Truth or dare?"  
"um. Truth." she answered cautiously  
"What are your top five kinks?" Toni said mischievously.  
"savage!" Cheryl said, delightedly looking over.   
y/n took a deep breath and glanced at the liquor bottles, her face flushing completely red.   
"oh, come on." Jughead groused "you skipped the last one."  
"technically, it was the one before that" she replied tersely. "I would say my top five are, in no particular order... praise, bondage, knife play, spanking and submission." She muttered getting quieter as she listed them off.   
wide eyes spread around the circle as Cheryl gasped "oh my. I guess Riley wasn't lying when he said you had a wild side. Good for you" she winked at her  
"Is Riley y/n's boyfriend?" Fangs asked  
"No, no. Her very very gay best friend." Cheryl corrected  
"um. I, uh think it's my turn?" y/n stuttered, trying to shift the subject. Her face still bright ruby. "uh, Jughead, truth or dare?"  
"Lets get crazy" he smiled "Dare"   
"oh" she said "I was expecting you to pick truth. um..." she trailed off, thinking.  
It was then that the group which was playing cards broke up and started filtering over several of them sat down, one of them asked how Cheryl got naked. Using the intrusion as a distraction, y/n took the chance to grab another shot of Vodka and then slipped away to wander over to the snacks table. y/n relished the cool air away from the fire, and fanned her face a little. She stood there perusing the snacks and glancing back at the group for a couple minutes before she made a realization. She had planned on getting a ride home with Kevin, but he didn't show up. She would probably have to call her mom for a ride, since she was sure that the remaining guests she knew were all staying the night.   
"Damn it" she muttered.   
"What's wrong?" asked Toni, walking up next to her   
"I was going to catch a ride with Kevin but he isn't here. I just realized I'll have to call my mom is all." she shrugged.  
"you could stay the night." Toni offered "Cheryl won't mind. Almost everyone is leaving now anyway. We were planning on putting out the fire and moving inside."  
y/n thought for a moment, and for some reason decided to stay. She dialed her mom quickly, giving Toni a smile and moving further away from the other guests who were loudly saying their goodbyes.   
When y/n made her way back to the group the fire was embers and Jughead was pouring another glass of water over them. Cheryl, Betty and Sweet Pea were quietly conversing while they were packing away the snacks and Fangs was hanging off Toni with a mostly empty tequila bottle in his hand.   
The party moved inside, and it turned out to be just the seven who had been playing truth or dare before. Cheryl showed everyone to a cozy living room and set out to pouring seven glasses of wine for all.  
"so fancy" laughed Fangs  
"I just feel like celebrating." Cheryl shrugged, handing him the first glass. As you all settled in y/n noticed that Sweet Pea happened to sit in the chair across from her. A detail which bothered her more than she would like to admit. Jughead started up a conversation about the machinations of Hiram Lodge, speculating about his plans for the south side. Fangs, Betty and Toni all joined in while the rest listened. To y/n Jughead sounded a bit like a drunken conspiracy theorist, but even with the hyperbole the Serpents brought up some good points. As the room was enraptured by the conversation y/n took a long look at Sweet Pea. He was dressed in his usual black jeans with a plain shirt and plaid overshirt. He was listening to something Toni was saying intently as he thoughtfully pushed his hair out of his face. Then he glanced up, locking eyes with y/n. Feeling startled, her eyes widened and she blushed, finally pulling away to look anywhere but at him. Sweet Pea's eyes widened as a smirk grew on his face.   
"Hey, you guys wanna play never have I ever?" He interrupted, looking over at Cheryl  
"sure?" She replied, looking a little confused "I thought you didn't like it?"  
"I'm in a mood" he replied, setting up seven shot glasses on the coffee table.   
"you're always in a mood" replied Toni "but we can talk about old villain Lodge some other time."  
Sweet Pea handed out the shots, seemingly knowing what everyone drank. He filled y/n's with vodka. He smirked, raising his glass.  
"Never have I ever treated someone like shit because I like them" he said rather sharply.   
Cheryl's eyebrows shot up as she glanced between Sweet Pea and y/n immediately drawing conclusions. y/n slowly brought her shot glass up and knocked it back. Jughead, Fangs, Toni, and Cheryl all followed suit.  
"Why would any of you do that?" Betty asked, Rhetorically.   
"Never have I ever sucker-punched anyone!" added Toni, refilling some shot glasses for the group. She Smirked as Jughead, Sweet Pea, and Fangs groaned in unison. They all downed their shots, as did Cheryl, shrugging slyly at Toni.  
"Ooh, I have one!" Fangs piped in, nearly spilling as Toni refilled his glass "never have I never sent dirty pictures to someone"  
"you said never have I never" frowned Sweet Pea  
"yeah, I meant ever not never" Fangs laughed. "Never sent a dick pic." he laughed.  
Sweet Pea Shrugged and downed his shot, then Fangs laughed as everyone else did the same.   
"I got you all! ha!" Fangs Barked  
"Never have I ever been as drunk as Fangs is" laughed Betty. Everyone chuckled at that while Sweet Pea, Jughead, and Cheryl took their shots.  
"to be fair, this game gets people sloched fast" Fangs replied  
"you were 'sloched' before the game started" laughed Toni  
"Never have I ever wanted to blow Jughead" Fangs retaliated, eyeing Betty. Y/n, Betty, and Jughead all tipped back, causing Betty to nearly choke laughing as she swallowed her drink.  
"what?!" she asked him.  
"A guy gets curious" he replied with a shrug. "Never have I ever cared what people think about my sexual tendencies" he joked  
surprisingly, fangs and Cheryl both drank to that.   
"goodness" Toni laughed "someone say one that won't catch Fangs or he'll puke"  
"okay" replied Sweet Pea "Never have I ever pissed someone off because I think they're hot when they're angry."  
He wasn't looking directly at y/n but she could feel his focus on her anyway. Blushing she threw back her shot, as did Jughead and Toni  
"Never have I ever wanted someone to order me around" he continued. This time he looked directly at y/n. She frowned and glanced around as she took her shot. She was really starting to feel the shots.   
"never have I ever used a drinking game to find out if someone likes me" she retorted. Jughead looked between them as Sweet Pea and Cheryl both took their shots.   
"I feel like I missed something. Did I miss something?" he asked, blearily looking to Betty.  
"Sweet Pea just figured out that y/n is lusting after him" Cheryl clarified.   
"Should we give you two the room?" he asked lightly  
"one more." Sweet Pea replied "Never have I ever wanted someone to ask me to blow them in front of everyone during a game of never have I ever" he smirked, staring directly at y/n  
"oh my" said Betty exchanging a look with Jughead.  
y/n bit her lip and reached for her shot glass, as she stared at Sweet Pea. He reached out and covered her hand, grinning.  
"Instead of a shot, how about you come over here and get on your knees." he said, sternly, spreading his legs and pointing to the floor between them.   
y/n hesitated for a moment, blushing furiously, before she started to stand up.   
"no way" said Fangs, in awe. "man, Sweets, she has a thing for you!" he said, pointing at her. 

y/n walked over to Sweet Pea and nervously bit her lip as she dropped to her knees in front of him. He reached a hand out and cupped her cheek, leaning forward to say in a stage whisper "good girl" y/n closed her eyes a moment, with a small smile before expectantly looking up at him.   
"I'm almost drunk, and I didn't count your shots or anything but I bet you are too..." Sweet Pea started "But I think you've wanted to touch me for a long time, and I'd really like to see your mouth wrapped around my cock right now." he stroked her cheek with his hand again, grabbing her chin gently to tilt her face up "What do you say?"  
"will they mind?" she asked, not looking away from his dark eyes.   
"Anyone not want to see the show?" Sweet Pea asked glancing around the room. He smirked at what he saw, and leaned forward to place a gentle kiss on her cheek. "Looks like they would all love to watch, beautiful." he whispered to her. He sat back a little bit, and then thinking better of it he leaned forward to capture her mouth in a kiss. He started gently, but when she parted her lips ever so slightly he took the opportunity to invade her mouth with his tongue. He tasted like whiskey and y/n moaned softly into the kiss when he tangled his hand in her hair.   
y/n could hear a light rustle behind her as Toni and Cheryl re-positioned to get a better view and Betty quietly slid into Jughead's lap. y/n didn't even look away from Sweet Pea to see what the noise was, she just sat there quietly, waiting for him to say something more.   
"You want to suck my cock? go ahead and get it out." he invited, leaning back in the chair to give her access. She smiled coyly and slowly reached up to his thighs, running her hands up his jeans to the opening. She slowly unbuttoned them and pulled the zipper down, glancing up at Sweet Pea's expression nervously. "That's right" he encouraged.   
She reached into his jeans rubbing her hand along his dick over his boxers. Sweet Pea lifted his hips and shuffled his pants down a little so she had room. She looked up at him questioningly, and at his reassuring smile she pulled his boxers down just far enough for his dick to be freed. Her eyes widened a little at his size, as she greedily wrapped her hand around the base. She slowly pumped her hand up to the very tip of his cock, grinning at his sharp intake of breath.  
"good girl" he muttered. "now put your mouth on me" he ordered  
She licked her lips at the praise and leaned down to lick a broad stripe up his cock, trailing her tongue up the underside from his balls up to the head, then delicately wrapped her head around just the tip and sucked.   
Sweet Pea let out a deep groan, and drew in a breath. He tilted his head back a moment and then looked down at her again, putting his hand against her head. "that feels so good, y/n. yes." he encouraged. She hummed at him a little, taking his cock deeper into her mouth as the vibrations made his hips twitch up at her. "fuck" Sweet Pea moaned. She hummed at him again, bobbing her head as far down as she could go before sliding back to lick the slit on the top and then taking him deep again.   
"damn. She is like, a fucking pro." Fangs said, somewhere to her right  
"quiet or you'll ruin it" chastised Cheryl   
Y/n let her spit run down the length of Sweet Pea, lubricating her grip as she gently twisted her hand in rhythm with her mouth. She took him deeper into her throat as she got accustomed to the heavy presence in her mouth and soon she took him deep enough that she gagged a little on him. retreating to just the tip again she softly moaned, glancing up at Sweet Pea through her eyelashes. He was staring down at her in amazement. "you're so good at that. Don't stop. I want to cum in your gorgeous mouth, y/n" he panted at her.  
She smiled around him as she took him deep enough to gag a little again. sliding one hand across his thigh and then to gently massage his balls. She moaned loudly as he tangled a hand in her hair again, moving her mouth faster up and down on his cock. She drew a deep breath in through her nose and placed both hands on his thighs as she took him as deep as she could again. She made a delighted whimper as her nose bumped against his crotch gagging a little, she pulled back and repeated the motion. Sweet Pea pulled his hand away from her head, gripping the arms of the chair.  
"fuck, I'm going to cum, y/n" he warned, his voice low and husky.  
y/n glanced up at him and wiggled her tongue along the underside of his cock as she gripped the base and sucked. Sweet Pea groaned deeply as he spilled into her warm mouth, trembling a little with the effort of not thrusting forward.   
y/n slowed her tongue down, swallowing, and lightened her grip dropping one hand to gently cup his balls as she milked him through his climax. Sweet Pea Grabbed her hair and pulled up, just enough so he could capture her mouth in a filthy kiss that she whimpered into. He let go of her hair and gently stroked her cheek as she shyly began to wipe off her spit and tuck him back in to his boxers, averting her eyes. He grabbed her hands and pulled her up, then wrapped an arm around her pulling her roughly into his lap. She let out a small yelp in surprise and he laughed heartily. He took her by the chin and tilted her face in so he could kiss her hungrily again.

"that was certainly a show." said Jughead, his voice a little raspy.   
"yes it was" agreed Betty  
Cheryl, Toni, and Fangs said nothing. A minute passed and Sweet Pea eventually let up, grinning into her neck as he caught his breath. "I think we should probably all call it a night" he announced. "I'd like some sleep so that this pretty thing in my lap and I can have a long chat in the morning."   
"That sounds like a good plan." Cheryl approved with a seductive lilt in her voice. "Mon Ami, let me take you to bed" she flirted, untangling from the couch and pulling Toni with her. "You all know where the guest rooms are, and I trust that you can share with y/n, Sweets?" she called over her shoulder, not bothering to wait for the reply.

"I certainly can" he whispered to y/n as he scooped under her legs and lifted her standing up.  
"whoah-ly shit" she gasped. "put me down."  
"not a chance" he laughed  
"I'm too heavy to carry." she worried  
"watch me" he scoffed, striding around the coffee table and heading towards the hallway.   
Sweet pea asked her to open the door he arrived in front of and then gently laid her on the soft bed they found inside. He kicked off his boots, and stripped to his boxers as y/n removed her shoes.   
"In the morning after we have that talk, and are sober, I'm going to pin you down and eat you for breakfast until you beg me to stop" he whispered in her ear as he wrapped an arm around her and threw a leg over her. She started to reply, but when she glanced at him he looked like he was already halfway asleep. She let out a soft chuckle, snuggling back into him.   
"that sounds lovely" she muttered as her eyes fluttered closed.


	6. Saturday morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fluffy aftermath, no real smut.

Saturday

The first thing y/n noticed as she woke up was that her head hurt. Her mouth was dry and her throat a little sore. Then her eyes widened as she realized that there was a long, muscular arm wrapped around her and someone was gently snoring into her hair. She looked around as best she could without moving, trying to piece together last night. She gasped softly as she remembered the details. Y/n went to a party, ended up drinking way more than she intended to, and gave her crush/nemesis a very public and enthusiastic blow job. Her face flushed red and she closed her eyes.   
“Don’t freak out yet, I want like five more minutes of sleep” grumbled Sweet Pea. y/n jumped a little, as she was sure he had been asleep.   
“I’m not” she started, her voice cracking a little, she cleared her throat. “I’m not freaking out.”  
“Don’t lie” he mumbled, taking a deep breath in and snuggling closer to her “you’re totally freaking out.” y/n didn’t pull away. She took a deep breath of her own, smiling a little at the scent of Sweet Pea. Leather, whiskey, wood smoke, and something more subtle she couldn’t put her finger on.   
“Okay, but I’m only freaking out a little” she admitted quietly.  
“I can work with that” he replied. “I suppose now is when we talk.”  
y/n said nothing, and nervously chewed on her lip a little. She tried not to shift much so that her companion wouldn’t notice how nervous she really was.   
“Well, I guess I’ll go first.” he said eventually. “That was probably the best head that I’ve ever had in my life, and I was a little drunk. Speaking of” he paused and stumbled through his next words slowly “I just want to ask, was that. Are you. Was that okay?” he lowered his voice, concerned. “You were pretty drunk too. As far as I could tell you were having a good time, but I don’t want you to regret anything”  
y/n pulled away just enough so she could look at Sweet Pea over her shoulder, meeting his eyes steadily. She gave him a shy smile. “I enjoyed last night if that's what you’re asking.”  
“No, I mean, yeah, I was but I also wanted to make sure it was okay, I guess.” he brought a hand up to her face. “That, you know, I didn’t make you do anything you didn’t want to, or something.”  
y/n examined him curiously, and her heart clenched at his concerned expression. She didn’t know what to say, exactly, so she slowly turned in his arms and moved closer to kiss him chastly on his lips.   
“I didn’t do anything I regret” she mumbled before burying her head in the crook of his neck.   
“Good” replied emphatically, winding his arms tighter around her as he reached up to stroke her hair. “I hope that means I don’t have to worry when I ask you to date me later today” y/n giggled a little at that, glad he couldn’t see the blush that lingered on her face.  
“I hope that also means you remember how I suggested we end this conversation” he smirked as she giggled softly again. “Oh, you do!” he laughed “We probably still have some talking to do, but I really have to pee and I’d like to brush my teeth before this turns into sloppy kisses.” He laid a kiss on her head as he pulled back the covers to extricate himself. “I’ll be back in a few minutes, beautiful” he winked at her. He grabbed his pants as he made his way to the door, slipping them on without zipping them up, he threw her a smile before he left.   
y/n covered her face with her hands as the door closed and groaned into the pillows. She wondered what the fuck she had gotten into. She had liked Sweet Pea since she first saw him; when he and the rest of the southsiders sauntered into Riverdale high after their school was closed. She was immediately drawn to the tall dangerous looking hot-head, watching him as he picked fights with the bulldogs and donned a stupidly charming turtleneck to hide that tattoo on his neck that she always wanted to lick. The secret was out of the bag, now, though. He knew she was into him. y/n was surprised that instead of brushing her off or outright rejecting her he actually liked her back… or at least was willing to sleep with her. She sighed again, nervously running a hand through her hair as she straightened up. She worried that she was in too deep already. Her crush had blossomed with the events of last night into a strong affection, and if Sweet Pea was just in it for the fun she knew she could get hurt easily. She stood up and straightened out her dress, frowning at the fact that she hadn’t taken it off to sleep last night. She noticed that the guest room had it’s own bathroom as she looked around and wondered why Sweet Pea had gone to the hallway instead. She made her way to the bathroom and found several toothbrushes still packaged sitting in the cabinet. She cleaned up and washed her face. Then she brushed her teeth, making a face at herself in the mirror at the thought of how she fell asleep last night without it. When y/n was done in the bathroom she made her way back into the guest room, finding that Sweet Pea had already returned.   
“Please come cuddle with me while we finish our conversation” he held out his hand, and when she took it he pulled her back into the guest bed and spooned her again with a happy smile. “So last night was a bit of a surprising turn of events for me. Gotta say, I was pretty sure you hated me.”  
“I’m sorry” she replied, guiltily  
“Well, you can make it up to me by letting me take you on a date. And by not snapping at me every time we talk from now on.” he chided.   
“Okay” she agreed  
“We should probably talk about your kinks too, but we can save that for another time.”   
“Yeah” she agreed   
“I have to ask, though, please don't tell Fangs or Toni any more about it. there's no way they won't tell the rest of the serpents exactly how kinky my new girlfriend is” he laughed   
“Girlfriend?” Y/n asked.  
“that's what I meant by ‘let me take you on a date.’ earlier” he frowned  
“Oh. I thought.” She mumbled, wondering if she would ever stop blushing “I mean, people date all the time without being together ?”   
“I'm an all-in kind of guy if you hadn't noticed” he replied.  
“I'd like that. I'd like that a lot.” She turned to look at him again.  
“Great, now that that's settled does that mean we can start breakfast?” He grinned at her moving a hand down to the hem of her dress.   
“You don't have to” she squeaked catching his hand.  
“you think I would if I didn't want to? I've been itching to get my tongue on your cunt since halfway through truth or dare last night.” He growled playfully as he slipped his hand under her skirt. “Tell me you want me to” he whispered   
After wavering just for a moment y/n covered her face with her hand again and quietly replied with a short “please”  
“Yes!” Sweet Pea replied, eagerly pushing her skirt up and letting his hands roam on her exposed upper thighs. “I'm going to make you scream” he teased, reaching for her panties…


End file.
